The Fox and the Wolf
by Stripped355
Summary: You have to read the story to find out.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

**_Disclaimer:_** For those who don't understand, and have to rerpeat myself. I Do not own Naruto. You guys must like seeing me cry.

**_Warning:_** This story contains explicit situations. So if you're not into that kind of thing, I suggest you leave.

**_Author's note:_** Hello again! there is really nothing that I want to say here, just that I'm going to do something different this time around. I've decided (wait for it!) to write about the good guys! Yep that's right. Who? Well, for some reason I think Kakashi needs some lovin'. Those books must make him awful lonely. And maybe a couple of other guys too. If you read my stories, then you should know that not just one person ends up happy. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of my brand new story.

--

**Water Village**

**11:55 pm**

**Mizukage's Mansion**

The Mizukage dropped the last of his treaty documents on his office desk with an audible 'thud'. He moved his chair, running his hand over his face his crystal eyes red with fatigue. All day he had been going over all of those stupid treaties and trades, he could hardly see what was on the other side of his desk, he was so buried in paper work. He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck in a stressful gesture, so glad that it was finally the end of his day. Visions of his queensized bed and his royal blue satin pillows made his eyes droop slightly. Ah, the cool feel of his pillows under his head and falling asleep to the distant roar of the waterfall sounded like heaven.

The Mizukage was abruptly pulled out of his reverie when a knock was heard at his office door.

"Come in." Came his gruff reply before a young brown haired Jonin opened the door.

"Mizukage-sama, I know it is late but this just came in the mail for you." The Mizukage snatched the orange folder stamped 'URGENT' in big red letters. The man narrowed his eyes as he ripped along the seam with his nail and taking out the small piece of paper.

Often talked of, never seen

Ever coming, Never Been

Daily looked for, Never here

Still approaching, Coming Near

Thosands for its visit wait

Tho' they expect me to appear

They will never find me here

"What is it Lord Mizukage?" The young Jonin asked, watching as his village leaders eyes were furrowed in deep concentration, before looking over at the boy.

"It appears to be a riddle. But who would send me this so late at night?" He thought aloud. Pacing his office, trying to find the meaning of the tricky thing. Often talked of, never seen...? What could that possibly mean?

The Mizukage looked at his watch, his fatigue catching up with him when he saw that it was eleven fifty nine.

"Forget it, I'll try to figure it out tomorrow." He said, somewhat dissapointed in himself that he could not figure the riddle out. The Jonin behind him shrugged about to leave when the sound of beeping caught his ears. The mizukage turned around, looking aound his office with narrowed eyes, trying to find where the sound was coming from.

He instructed the Jonin to go around the room, to stop the incessant beeping as he went to his desk. The Mizukage put his ear to the papers on his desk, finding the annoying noise to be there. The Jonin turned around hearing the ruffling of paper, seeing his leader throwing his work to to ground. _'maybe the lack of sleep must be making him cranky.'_ he thought, watching on.

When he finally got to the source of the noise, he found that his desk was empty. The noise had come from under his desk. The Mizukage kneeled down, his mouth agape at seeing the ticking timebomb under his desk. He had no time to warn the young man behind him to get help before the timer went off, the last thing he saw was his wrist watch strike 12:00.

Well, at least he knew the answer to the riddle. Tomorrow.


	2. Welcome to Konohagakure

_**Welcome to Konohagakure**_

_**Hello all! that was quite the block wasn't it? well, I'm sorry and I can't say it won't happen again. Just enjoy the chapter and please, Feel free to review**_.

"This is an outrage!" Tsunade shrieked indignantly, standing abruptly out of her seat, nearly hurling the scroll across the room and at the elders.

"You may not like it Tsunade, but this is how it has to be." Homura replied calmly, ready to dodge if necessary. He and Koharu knew she wouldn't take this well. But they knew that she would see in time that it had to be done. After the sudden and untimely death of the mizukage, the nations were in a state of panic. this was clearly not a sudden spur of madness. this was carefully, well executed attack. The news was starting to spread like wildfire, and this has people asking who would be next on the unknown assassin's list?

The Village elders would not take the chance on finding out and had to think of something to keep the balance of their great nations. so they had to assign each kage a personal handler. Or, as tsunade had affectionately proclaimed...

"I don't need a baby sitter! I can take care of myself!" This was unfair! How could they just decide to have someone watch over her as if she were some helpless child? She was one of three of the legendary sanin for god sake! No disrespect to the mizukage but he was just a figure head. he didn't have any real skills to defend himself in the first place. the only reason he was Mizukage was just because the Kirigakure elders needed a face. anyone in that village was qualified to be mizukage.

"This is not up for discussion, Tsunade. You will be assigned a handler and that is final." Koharu stated firmly, her scowl as deep as the hokage's. Tsunade was being unnecessarily difficult when all they were trying to do was look out for her and the village's safety. she knew that tsunade would hold her own in any given situation, but this wasn't just for her, it was for the whole village. they all needed to have the peace of mind. they needed to know that they're hokage was watched over and protected out of the shinobi's watchful eye.

Tsunade knew this. She was just being stubborn."This isn't only about you. what happens if the assassin does take your life, what about the village? what will they do? Do you not care about the sanctity of the leaf village?"

Tsunade opened her mouth to respond but shut it shortly after, she wasn't going to justify that with a response. She knew both Homura and Koharu knew that if there was anyone that cared about this village, it was tsunade. she would die for each and every one of these people, even these stupid elders who had the nerve to assign her a babysitter because they were scared for the other kages. she knew she didn't need one. she knew she could take care of herself, should the need arise. but she had to think of the leaf village. this was for the village and their peace of mind. She knew somewhere down at the Sand village, Gaara wasn't taking this well either, but she knew he'd take the handler if it meant helping his village.

Very slowly, Tsunade sat down. she rested her head in her hands before stressfully running her fingers through her hair. she sighed. "give me the file." She deadpanned, lazily holdng out her hand for the documents.

When she felt the cool paper touch her palm, she grabbed it, but Koharu anticipated her movements and let the file go before Tsunade could snatch it. tsunade proped her head in one hand and laid the file on her desk with the other.

Name: Fox, Madison

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Height: 170cm

Weight: 52.1 Km

Blood Type: O

Keikei Genkai: Not Specified

Birth date: December 14

Classification: ANBU Delta Squad

Affiliation: Not Specified

Rank: Special OPS

Registration #: 00572

Specification: Tactics, Negotiation, Weapons Specialist, Master of Brazilian Jujitsu, Tajitsu, and Kenpo

Ninja Rank: ANBU Delta

Academy grad: 4.5

Chunin Prom: 6

Affinity: Fire

As she read on about her handler, tsunade could not deny that she was very impressed. To graduate the academy at four and to be promoted to chunin at six? and if that wasn't enough, she was apart of the legendary ANBU Delta Squad. this Madison was very accomplished.

"Well I can't say I'm not impressed. I most certainly am in good hands." Tsunade said, still flipping through long list of referrals and recommendations. She didn't even hear the new person make their way into the room until they spoke.

"I try my best to please the people I am assigned to protect, Milady."

Tsunade glanced up at the new person before giving them her full attention. she was mildly surprised. Tsunade figured the Woman in front of her would be in some kind of army get-up. instead, she was dressed in a black knee length pencil skirt and a deep purple satin ruffled blouse. her hair was placed in this tight neat bun. she looked down at tsunade with small half framed glasses, giving her a small smile in greeting.

she reminded Tsunade more of a librarian more than a master of Jujitsu.

"Tsunade, this is Madison Fox." Homura said, breaking the silence. "She will be your handler until further notice, or until the person responsible for the mizukage's murder is apprehended. I would suggest the two of you get to know each other. You will be in one another's company for an undetermined amount of time." Homura said calmly. "We will leave the two of you to talk."

"It's very nice to meet you, Lady Tsunade." Madison greeted, giving a respectful bow as the door clicked behind her.

"And you as well." Tsunade greeted back. Just because she didn't want a handler, doesn't mean she had to be rude to her. It wasn't like she requested this mission. She was here on orders. Tsunade flicked through the file once more, and without looking at the polished young woman, she asked. "So, it says here that you don't have a Keikei Genkai or an Affliation. where do you live?"

"I cannot specify where I'm from, it's confidential information. and as for a keikei genkai, I do have one. It just isn't in the file."

"Really? well, what is it?"

"Confidential Information." She stated. Tsunade could have sworn she saw a ghost of a smile creep along the woman's face, but it left before she could be certain. Whatever it was, Tsunade didn't like it. Just because she wasn't rude to her didn't mean she liked the idea of a having handler. and then to add on to tsunade's irritation, she had the nerve to try and hide a smug smile under her expressionless demeanor. Tsunade was certain that if she asked anything else it would be 'Confidential' so she was done with this conversation.

But First...

"Did the elders assign you a place to live while you are here?" When Madison shook her head, Tsunade entwined her fingers over her mouth to hide her own smirk. She caught the slight raise of one finely trimmed brow, and when she was sure she wasn't going to smile anymore, Tsunade reached into her desk and pulled out a small key.

Without any warning or heads-up, tsunade threw the key over to Madison, who caught it effortlessly, and looked down at the small key and turned it over to reveal four small numbers on the back.

"That is the number of the apartment you'll be living in for the time being. You can roam around the village if you want for a feel of the place, to see where everything is. And then you can start tomorrow." Madison smiled at her again and gave her a nod before turning to leave.

"Oh and Madison?" the woman turned to the hokage with an expectant look.

"Welcome to Konohagakure."

_**I know, I know, it's kinda short. But the first few will be that way and then I''ll write some long ones.**_


	3. Flasbacks and Falling

"Well...that went better than expected." Madison muttered when she was out of the Hokage mansion. She thought the old woman would give her a little more of a fight, but to her complete surprise, she pretty much took it like a lady.

Tsunade had done better than her when she found out she was going to have to babysit some cranky old fart.

Looking back on the news with a smile, Madison thought back on how she took her mission.

**_flashback_**

_"Excuse me?" Madison roared, making the man behind the desk across from her lone cerulean blue eye twitch. that girl sure could scream._

_"You heard what I said, Madison. You will be stationed over in Konoha, until further notice. They are having some problems over there that need to be tended to and my best members are needed and that includes you." Asumo said sternly. She acted as if he wanted her to leave with twenty of his best delta members. Out of all the ANBU Delta, Madison was by far his greatest asset, and losing her would hurt his team, but the leaf village needs her way more than he does at the moment. With an assassin running around, killing off Kages, he, nor the village elders would take any chances, so he needed to compromise._

_"Well, I don't want to go. what? they can handle themselves over there, so they need someone to go and baby-sit them? I mean, c'mon! Do they draw straws and play rock, paper, scissors to see who's qualified to be a kage?" Madison ranted. What the fuck were they doing over there? They had hundreds of thousands of Shinobi and Kunoichi at their disposal, willing to jump off a bridge for their beloved kages. Endless armies, all kinds of jutsu, some maybe even better than hers (though she doubted very seriously) and they couldn't watch over a couple of old people and a fifteen year old demon kid? Are they really serious?_

_Asumo had heard enough. The tall, muscular man stood out of his seat, nearly knocking his chair down behind him as he addressed his finest member. She may be good at what she does, but she will not talk to him like that. Not without reprimand. "Madison, this is not up for discussion! You are going and that is final!"_

_Madison's nostrils flared as she breathed through them heavily. She opened her mouth to speak but was immediately cut off. "But-"_

_"No buts! You will do this because I said so! The ANBU Delta are specifically made to help and keep balance and the peace to villages. We have taken vows to protect and secure, and you will do so without question. You think I want you to go, you think this was my decision having my most elite member travel to the unknown, not being able to fully secure your safety? well, guess what, i didn't. You took an oath. Abide by it." asumo finished firmly, his broad arms folded in front of his chest, daring her to disobey his command._

_Madison glared but sighed a moment later. God, she was being an ass. She was so used to going on field mission and assassinations, she felt as if she was being demoted somehow. She still felt that way, but, she did take an oath to protect she would. Konoha sounded like it was in a bad way right now, so she would help in anyway she could. begrudgingly, of course._

_Madison let out another heavy sigh, wincing at the triumphant smirk on her superiors defined, masculine features._

_She didn't have to say anything to know that the words had sunken in and she had given up fighting him about this. She knew that she would take this the wrong way, but, he also knew she'd get over it and get the job done. In true Madison Fox style._

_"I'm glad you've come to terms with it. Here are your papers and try to stay out of trouble."_

Madison chuckled. God, she hated it when asumo brought up the oath. It always came back to bite her in the ass. 'I'll make sure to hell about that when get back at the base.' She smiled wickedly as her heels clacked onto the pavement. Silently, Madison looked around, taking in all her surroundings, noting where certain things were, in case she got lost on her way to or from the Hokage's mansion.

The delta member looked down at her key, silently wondering exactly what how this mission would go. She could tell Tsunade had a short fuse, much like herself. She would probably try to test her patience, Madison already knew that that would only be an unhappy, very painful ending and she was sure that it wasn't going to be her. She banked on it.

But what about the people? what were they like? From what she read this her file, almost 90% of them were shinobi, so she could identify with them a little. Madison shrugged her shoulders. She would think about it later, she had to find the place she was living for the time being. Madison looked down at her key and the small address engraved on the back.

_'I'll feel the place out another time, I need to figure where I live first.'_ And so, Madison set off to her assigned living quarters.

Madison looked around the apartment complex that she was assigned to live in through half-lidded, lazy eyes. It wasn't the most luxurious complex he'd ever seen, but, she's lived in worse places. She looked down at her key again and up at the long rows of doors that held her potential living space, satisfied to find that the green door on the end matched the numbers on her key perfectly. And it was a good thing too, her feet were really staring to hurt in these heels.

Careful not to hurt her feet anymore than they are at the moment, Madison made her way up the stairs and to the door where she stuck her key in. As she opened the door and looked around the room, she found it to be quite decent. It was very tidy, as if someone had come in here and cleaned up before she got here. Madison looked to the far corner on the room, spying her suitcases neatly lined up against the wall. Madison was impressed and a little guilty.

_'And here I was thinking that she was going to put me in some hovel or a dirt old one bedroom. I can believe I called her an old fart.'_ She mused, almost ashamed to have judged Tsunade before meeting her. She knew what that was like all too well, now she really felt ashamed.

Madison quickly shoved those thoughts away however when she turned, hearing someone come jingle a key in her door. Her eyes narrowed as she started at the jingling knob, whoever was trying to get into her house, was having a hard time doing so. So, Madison walked towards the door, shielding her chakra as she did and grabbed the doorknob.

With a quick jerk, the delta squad member turned the knob and pulled open the door with such a force it made the person on the other side stumble and lose their balance. And before she knew it, a heavy weight painfully knocked the air out of her lungs.

After regaining some of her breath back, Madison stared up at the person on top of her, and into his deep brown, almost black eyes.

Or more appropriately, one lone eye.


	4. Misunderstandings

**_Misunderstandings_**

This week...it was becoming increasingly more tiring by the moment.

Kakashi's managed to form that through the dull throb at the base of his skull as he looked through one half-lidded eye at the small woman, currently holding him to his spot against the wall, pressing a knife against his jugular. He hadn't seen her movements. all he heard was the loud thump his head made against the wall when he'd been pushed. Then, before he even had time to recover, the sleek, cold blade of her black on black butterfly knife was already at his neck.

Not only had he just come from an exhausting A-rank mission with his team, now he had to deal with an intruder in his home. This week could not possibly get any worse, thought Kakashi.

To say that this mission was tiresome was a bit of an understatement. He'd had to break up fights with Naruto and Sai, and then Naruto and Sasuke, and then Sakura and Sai, and then Naruto and Sasuke again, and tending to Sai's wounds from Sakura's fierce attacks. And then having that tend to Naruto from Sakura's fierce attacks... And then there was the matter of the actual mission. There was trouble at every turn as soon as they got into the strong hold, boobie- traps everywhere, and then Naruto, due to his break-down-doors-first-and-ask-questions-later policy, got himself and Sakura shot with poisoned tipped arrows. The mission turned out to be a success, but it effectively set them back three extra days so they could find the nearest healer.

And now, he was being held at knife-point by an intruder.

Kakashi looked down at the small woman currently keeping him posted against the wall. well, and least she was a pretty intruder.

Madison pressed her blade deeper into the unknown male's neck, her cerulean eyes narrowed dangerously. She was kind of upset that that he didn't beg for his life. He'd yet to say anything, in fact he looked exhausted. _'Well, that doesn't excuse him trying to break into my house. He'll get some sleep soon enough.'_ She thought smugly before breaking the silence between them. "Are you going to tell me what you're doing here, or are you going to leave me wondering?"

Finally deciding he'd kept his mouth shut enough, the copy ninja spoke calmly. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

One finely sculpted eyebrow rose in curious suspicion. What did he mean? she was the one who asked the questions, he was the intruder, for god's sake! What could he possibly have to ask her why she was here?

Madison took in the man's limited features as she mulled over his statement. His face was almost entirely covered, save one lone, exhausted eye. It was half-lidded, obviously tired and weary, though he tried his best not to show it. His tall, lean form was slouched, not in a fighting or defensive position of any sort. All in all he didn't look threatening. He just looked sleepy. Madison's eyes trailed down to his hands, her eyes narrowed again at what she saw.

There was a shiny, gold object he held in his fingers. and it didn't take a genius to figure out it was a key.

It also didn't take long to realize, that she was about to kill a man because he was trying to come into his home.

"Oh my god." The Delta member looked up at the man again, to find him staring down at her. Her lips twitched, trying to hide the sheepish smile that threatened to surface. Madison pulled the knife away from Kakashi's neck and stood back to give him breathing space. Kakashi touched the abused spot on his neck, making sure there was no blood drawn before looking at the woman before him.

"I...I'm so sorry. I had no idea. It's just the way you were trying to open the door...I thought you were breaking in..." Madison rambled, touching her cheeks to try to stop the embarrassed flush from surfacing on her face.

Kakashi could do noting but stare at the embarrassed woman, not knowing what else to say as she tension in the room evaporated into an awkward silence. Granted, he didn't know that someone would be of the other side waiting for him to open the door, but the way he pulled at the door looked as if he was trying to break in. So in true Kakashi, style, he tried to dismiss it."Don't worry about it. Common mistake, everyone makes mistakes." He replied in his usual cool and calm baritone, while she hid her face in humiliation, the copy nin could not help but take in the woman's appearance. she looked like a business woman or a librarian. he could tell she obviously wasn't from konoha, by her accent and the way she dressed. as he sized her up, Kakashi's gaze fell to her choice of footwear. '_how had she run so fast in those heels?'_ he thought mildly.

Madison looked up at him when he made that statement. "Common mistake? with enough pressure, I could've killed you, and you call that a common mistake? You're taking your near death experience quite well."

Kakashi rolled his shoulders in a nonchalant shrug. "I get near death experiences at least once a week. Having a blade to my neck is nothing new to me. But what I don't do is converse with home invaders."

Madison chuckled at that. She just could not believe what was going on right now. This man was really taking this well for someone who almost got their throat slit. "I'm Madison, by the way. Madison Fox." She said politely, holding out her hand for him to shake.

Kakashi leaned over to take her hand, giving it a gentle shake. "Hatake Kakashi." he stated evenly.

Madison stared at kakashi with wide almond shaped eyes. "Kakashi Hatake? the Copy Ninja?"

"Last I checked." he said casually.

Madison felt more emabarassed. 'this day just gets better and better. of all people to try and kill...it has to be a well respected, legendary ninja.'

"Okay, so now that we have the formalities out of the way, I think it's time you tell me exactly why you're in my home, don't you think?" Kakashi asked, leaning on the wall, arms folded, awaiting an explanation.

"I was assigned this home to live for the time I'm here. I'm assigned to be lady Tsunade's personal handler." Madison stated, Sure he deserved an answer he didn't need to know all the details of why she was here.

"And how long are you here?" He asked.

"Indefinitely." she stated.

Kakashi pondered this information silently. "Something tells me this wasn't an accident."

Madison narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You just told me, you were assigned to be Lady Tsunade's handler, right?"

The delta member narrowed her eyes. "Yes..." she said warily.

"Knowing lady Tsunade, she probably didn't take that very well when she was told that someone would be watching her every move. She probably doesn't hold any ill feeling towards you, it's probably the elders and the people that sent you here. So, I'm pretty sure this little housing 'misunderstanding' isn't an accident."

Madison listened silently to Kakashi's explanation, letting his words marinate. So, she didn't give Madison this apartment because she didn't like her, she gave her this out of spite for the elders who assigned her the handler. And if that wasn't bad enough, she pulled Kakashi, who hadn't even done anything, into this, all because she didn't want a handler.

The urge to storm down to hokage mansion and bludgeon Tsunade with an axe was almost unbearable, but Madison resisted. "Don't wanna do something I'll regret.." she muttered. Instead she looked to Kakashi and sighed.

"I'm sorry she put you through this, I'll make sure to fix this tomorrow." Madison said as she made her way towards her bags and grabbed the handles with each hand. She wasn't going to stay here another minute. She needed to find a hotel.

"You don't need to be sorry. She does things like this all the time, the rest of the village is used to it, but strangers have to be warned upon arrival." Madison chuckled, thanking him silently as he opened the door, helping her out.

"Thanks for being such a good sport about this. especially after the whole knife thing. thanks again." Madison called behind her as she made her way down the stairs and to get to the nearest hotel.

Man, she couldn't wait until she started her first day of work tomorrow. Madison had a couple choice words she needed to say to her 'boss.'


End file.
